


The Fair Knight

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [11]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, F/M, Kissing, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Guinevere goes to see Lancelot after his fight, in which he wore something different than his usual gear





	The Fair Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the day 11 prompt, crossdressing! Lancelot does go drag at one point for a tournament, so this just follows that story up as if Guinevere were there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, all feedback is appreciated!!

This was the one tournament that she hadn’t expected to see Lancelot in. Which really, she ought to have reconsidered that. He had an almost preternatural habit of appearing wherever he was needed most, and always made it just in time for any tournament. It must have been frustrating to be one of his enemies for that reason, she thought, but she wasn’t complaining at all about how often he would return from questing.

No, it was how quickly he disappeared afterwards that Guinevere wished were different. She understood that he had a duty, as she had hers, but other knights would give themselves at least a few days to recover from their injuries before running off again. Not Lancelot. He was off again before he had a chance to catch his breath. 

Whomever Guinevere passed bowed or curtsied to her, and she nodded in turn and greeted them. She knew her way well enough to where the knights’ tents were. Lancelot’s colours were even easier to find, and she called and waited for a response before entering.

“My queen,” Lancelot said, already bowing to her.

“My champion,” she said, returning his bow with a curtsy just as deep. “Please, no more formalities.”

He nodded, and stood up again. Lancelot was muscular and broad, though not as tall as some of the other knights. His hair was out of place from the fight, but he still wore the same garb he had during it. It wasn’t his usual armour, nor even a gambeson. The challenge had been rather particular, so Lancelot was wearing a finely made gown of red silk with gold on the sleeves and a matching girdle.

“Oh,” he said, glancing down at himself. “I haven’t had time to change yet, I had to clean my sword, and…”

“Don’t apologize,” Guinevere said, and they sat down next to one another. “You fought well today.”

“Thank you. I always fight better if you’re there,” he said, taking her hand but hesitating.

“Is something wrong?” Guinevere said, seeing the worry cross his features. 

Lancelot frowned for a moment, a bit of colour painting his cheeks. “Do you wish for me to get changed? I am in a gown right now.”

Guinevere paused for a moment, looking him over. “Only if you aren’t comfortable like this.”

Lancelot shrugged, looking down. “It’s nicer than I had expected,” he said, a little hesitantly.

“You look very good in it,” Guinevere said. She meant it; but he did look rather good no matter what he wore. The richness of the silk’s colours brought out the depths of colour in his hair and the brightness of his eyes. She was rather fond of Lancelot no matter how he came to her, injured or ill or in good health, in armour or a gown or a simple tunic. 

“Thank you.” He met her eyes again, then finished raising her hand to kiss it. She scooted a little closer, putting her other hand on his leg, feeling the muscles through the soft fabric of the gown. 

Guinevere tilted her head back as Lancelot kissed her. She felt his arms circle her waist and she grabbed ahold of him in turn, pulling herself closer without actually sitting on his lap. 

“I was thinking I might keep it,” Lancelot said against her lips.

“You won’t hear any protests from me,” Guinevere said, and kissed him again.


End file.
